Strangers In The Night
by iamkellylouise
Summary: They were strangers who both needed comfort, so who better to turn to than each other? Set in 2x18. OneShot.


**A/N: Yeah, this is dirty. Haven't written dirty in a long while. Not completely happy with it but it'll do :P Set in 2x18.**

* * *

><p><em>Strangers In The Night<br>__~x~_

They were strangers really. But they felt like they knew each other. Both of them sharing the pain of watching the people they wanted to be with together. They were strangers who both needed comfort, so who better to turn to than each other?

She took him back to her place, pulling him up the stairs to her bedroom, the door closing firmly behind them as she giggled into his mouth, pushing the leather jacket from his shoulders and starting on the buttons of his shirt. He interrupted her to pull off her shirt, lifting her so her legs wrapped around his waist and lowering her onto the bed, kissing her and caressing her breasts through her bra.

"Why are you still wearing clothes?" she growled into his mouth.

"Bossy, I like it" he whispered back with a smirk, he stood back and stripped down to his boxers before unbuttoning Meredith's pants and tugging them down her legs, Meredith sat up on the bed and pulled his boxers down, her eyes looking lustfully at his member as it hardened in front of her eyes, he groaned when she leant forward and let out a breath against his skin before taking the head in her mouth, he groaned again and slipped his hand into her hair.

"Fuck, you're good at that" he mumbled as she worked him over and over with her mouth.

"I know" she smiled up at him as she pulled back briefly, Mark could only smirk at her and push her head back towards him. He came minutes later, thrusting hard into the back of her throat, impressed at how deep she could take him. She swallowed and licked him clean before getting up onto her knees to kiss him, he pulled her legs so she landed on her back, a squeal escaping her lips.

"Your turn" he said with lustful eyes, he climbed onto the bed and positioned her in the middle of it, he spread her legs wide and buried his face into her wetness.

"Oh fuck" she moaned loudly as his tongue expertly flicked at her clit "Oh shit Mark" he waited until she was on the brink of an orgasm before pushing two fingers straight inside her, she cried out and bucked her hips.

"Please" she whimpered "Please I need, I need to, please" he made her hold out for a little longer before sucking firmly on her clit and pushing his fingers hard on her g-spot, she screamed his name, her voice becoming hoarse, her whole body tensed before she sunk into the bed, he pulled his fingers from her and sucked them clean.

"That was incredible" she whispered.

"Better than him?" he mumbled as he lay on top of her, kissing her neck.

"Mark don't…." she groaned "Don't make me think about him"

"Was it better?" he asked.

"Definitely" she breathed out "Now for gods sake just shut up and fuck me, I don't think I can wait anymore"

He smirked at her and got up onto his knees, he reached off of the bed and picked up his pants, taking the condom from his wallet, she took it from him and rolled it onto him expertly, he grinned at her before spreading her legs and leaning forward so they pushed against his shoulders, he positioned himself at her opening and thrust inside her, she let out a hiss at the size of him.

"Just relax" he whispered "You can take it baby" he pushed in and out of her slowly and she loosened a little, allowing him to bury himself all the way inside her, he waited for a second while she clenched around him before starting his slow deep thrusts.

"Fuck, Mark" she gasped, her hips bucked "More, harder"

He let her legs go to pull her closer and slammed himself inside her, their skin slapped together loudly and Meredith cried out, her hands digging into the sheets, she tried to hold on to her orgasm for as long as possible but she came with a scream as he thrust particularly hard, her whole body twitching with pleasure, Mark groaned a little as she clenched but kept himself moving, as she calmed a little he rolled onto his back and she rode him with as much effort as she could, he held her hips and bounced her on him before he started to rub at her clit, as she came once more he let himself go, groaning her name loudly, she collapsed on top of his chest with him still buried inside her.

"You are incredible" he mumbled against her shoulder.

"Mmm, so are you" she sighed contently "When do you have to leave?"

"I can stay until tomorrow" he smiled as he ran his fingers down her cheek gently.

"So you can stay over then?" she grinned as he nodded "Wanna join me in the shower?" she asked.

"Absolutely" he agreed, they both rushed to stand up and cover themselves with the bed sheets as they dashed across the hall and into the bathroom.

~x~

"If you're ever in New York…." Mark started as he stood with Meredith at her front door the next day.

"I have your number" she smiled "Last night was, exactly what I needed"

"Me too" he smirked "Goodbye Meredith" he whispered as he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers.

"Bye" she whispered back, her hand came to the back of his neck and their kiss deepened before he took a step back, smiled at her a little and made his way to the cab that was waiting for him, as she closed her front door she turned and leaned her back against it, letting out a content sigh.

"Meredith Grey you dirty, dirty girl" Izzie smirked from the stairs where she stood with a shocked George.

"I don't know what you're talking about" she said with a slight laugh "Coffee?"

Izzie shook her head disbelievingly and followed her into the kitchen; the smile didn't leave Meredith's face all day.

_The End._


End file.
